Another Murder
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: Johnny murders yet another person. Go easy on me this is my first JTHM fan fic. Plus it's rather crappy so if you don't like those kinds of stories don't read it, plain and simple.


"What would you say if I told you that everyone thinks your a crazy old cat? Heeeey, now your really livin'!"

"What the heck are you singing?"

Janet asked the young girl walking next to her.

"Oh nothing, just something that's playing on my cd."

The younger girl said with a grin as she turned the volume down a bit on her cd player, so she could hear her friend a bit better.

"Yeah well it's kind of annoying you know?"

Janet said irritably. Terrisa, who was the more timid of the two, said sheepishly,

"Sorry, I didnt mean to annoy you."

And they continued walking in silence for a bit until the other girl said with just a hint of an apologetic tone in her voice

"Well, it's cool I guess. Hey look at that weirdo over there!"

She pointed to a tall, gangly and painfully thin guy, who was walking around minding his own buisness. The guy stopped walking and looked back at Janet with an extremely irritated expression on his face.

"Uh...Janet I don't think you should have said that..."

Terrisa said nervously as 'Don't Know Why' by Norah Jones filled her ears.

"Yeah well he DOES look kind of wacky."

The other girl said, ignoring the fact that the man's eye was now twitching like mad.

"Janet! That was so rude!"

Terrisa said to the cocky girl at her side.

"I'm sorry sir she didn't mean it."

She tried to apologize for her friend.

"Yes I did"

Janet said clearly, giving the guy a What-you-gonna-do-about-it? look. The guy didn't take it very well. Next thing Terrisa knew, the guy had grabbed Janet and shoved a huge knife at her throat.

'Oh shit!'

Terrisa thought feeling terrified for her foolish friend.

"You know. You really should listen to your friend more often. If you would have kept that big mouth of yours shut, I wouldn't be considering killing you right now. HELL I don't even know why I don't just SLIT YOUR FUCKING THROAT RIGHT NOW!!"

"NO!" Terrisa yelled out noticing her friends scared expression.

"Please don't hurt her. She didn't mean it honest!"

When the guy turned his eyes on her she wished she had kept her mouth shut. His stare captivated her and held her gaze firmly to his own.

"I'd keep out of this if I was you. I don't have a problem with killing two young girls today."

Terrisa gulped loudly, and the guy grinned maniacally, one of his eyes getting smaller than the other, turning his attention back to the evil human waste who deserved it, he pressed the knife more firmly to her neck, so that a few small drops of blood trickled down her throat.

'Oh god, he's really gonna kill her!'

Terrisa thought feeling like she was going to be sick.

'I have to do something' But she found she couldn't move. She was frozen to the spot with fear, forced to watch the horrifying scene play out before her.

"Please...don't kill me...I was only joking...really..."

The captured teen choked out, mindful of the knife being held at her neck. The man only grinned wider and said,

"Okay, I'm feeling flexible today. Apologize for your sickening words and I might consider only taking SOME of your blood for my wall."

'What kind of a deal is that?'

Terrisa wondered more horrified of the man the more she watched. As to be expected, the older girl's eyes narrowed and she said hoarsely

"I don't think so buster."

"Alright then have it your way!"

The man cried out, before skillfully slitting the Less-than-human girl's throat, and then dropping her onto the ground, with a neutral expression on his face. Terrisa fell to her knees, her stomach churning and her head spinning from the gruesome display. Ironically the song drumming through her ears was now streaming out

"To tell the truth I'm getting away with murder!"

And she shuddered and quickly turned the cd player off with trembling fingers. When she had the strength to look up, she saw that the man was walking away whistling, 'Ode To Joy' and she didn't have the strength to run after him. She just sat there on the ground, shaking and glancing now and then to her deceased friend sprawled out not far from her. Finally she started feeling extremely light-headed, and passed out from the shock of seeing her best friend get killed before her eyes.

A/N Yes I know he walked away leaving the other girl shaken up, but unscathed. This won't be a problem however considering the fact that Nny never gets caught for his murders anyway. Okay tell me if I did a good job or if your absolutely horrified that I messed around with Jhonen's awesome work and fucked it up. I can take it! Acually...flames do make me cry...so please be gentle. This is really my first JTHM fan fic after all.


End file.
